Digital cameras, such as the Kodak DC260 ™ digital camera, sold by the Eastman Kodak Company, enable images to be utilized on a home personal computer (PC), printed locally or remotely, and incorporated into e-mail documents and personal World-Wide-Web home pages which can be accessed via the Internet. The camera's graphic user interface (GUI) enables many different features to be selected, but it is complicated, and thus, very difficult for a first-time user to understand. The camera provides a fixed set of features to the end user. These features can be controlled by Digital Scripts specified by Flashpoint, Inc. Digital Scripts are ASCII text files created with a text editor on a host computer. Such Scripts may be invoked to select particular camera features and to perform a defined sequence of camera operations. For example, a Script may capture an exposure series of still pictures using different exposure settings.
This type of camera design presents several problems, including the fact that any feature that is likely to be demanded by even a small subset of the users must be included in the camera. A consequence of this is that the complexity of digital cameras has increased. This leads to an increase in user anxiety, and therefore, serves as a barrier to market adoption.
The firmware in the DC260™ digital camera, for example, can be replaced via a memory card, as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,264, entitled “Electronic Imaging System Using A Removable Software-Enhanced Storage Device,” the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Images can be assigned to albums, as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,678, entitled “Electronic Still Camera For Capturing And Categorizing Images,” the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Ser. No. 08/977,382, filed Nov. 24, 1997, entitled “Electronic Camera With Utilization Selection Capability,” and U.S. Ser. No. 09/004,046, filed Jan. 7, 1998, entitled “Network Configuration File for Automatically Transmitting Images from an Electronic Still Camera” to Ward et al., the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose digital cameras which are provided with host software that enables templates, e-mail addresses, and other information to be selected at the host computer, downloaded to the digital camera, and used, for example, to automatically produce prints and e-mail images. Although this enables user-selected information (such as preferred templates and personalized e-mail addresses) to be downloaded to the digital camera, the actual features of the digital camera normally remain the same for all users who have the same camera model.